How Far Will Love Go?
by BeccaPatty
Summary: COMPLETE: Inuyasha and Kagome both love eachother deeply. What happens when Naraku tries to use their love against them? Can the couple keep eachother safe? Just how far will love go? This is my first fan fic .. Plz R
1. Naraku's plan

Just like any other couple Kagome and Inuyasha had their string of problems.

A Loud "Sit!" echoed across the forest. Followed abruptly by

"Kagome, what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha screamed spitting out the dirt from his mouth.

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting again. Most likely it was once again Inuyasha's fault!

Sango and Miroku just looked at one another and continued to drink their morning tea.Kagome and Inuyasha fighting came all too normal to them. It would be the day that they didn't fight that would shock and confuse them.

"Will you two please quit your bickering i can't even hear myself think." Yelled the monk

"With all the peverted thoughts that cross your mind perhaps its best that you didn't think for awhile." said Sango

Miroku just flashed her one of his guilty smiles and then focused once again upon the fighting couple.

Neither Kagome or Inuyasha paid any attention to them though as they continued to argue.

"You are not to hurt poor little Shippo, you know that already!" Screamed Kagome as she pointed over to the crying kitsune who now had a rather large bump on his head.

"But that brat was being a pest, what am I supposed to do ignore him?" asked Inuyasha as he leapt up from the ground as the spell on his necklace wore off.

"Yes thats exactly what your supposed to do, Shippo is just a child!" "When will you grow up Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha couldn't find anything to say to this so instead he just let out a low growl.

"Hahaha, thats better from now on just take out your anger with a growl!" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha looked up at the smiling girl with chocolate brown eyes. He knew all too well that he couldn't stay mad at the girl he loved. Taking that into mind Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into his lap.

Kagome just looked up at the hanyou and smiled, before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

A faint blush lit up the hanyou's face. Thinking hard; which was something Inuyasha rarely did, he wondered how he could love anyone as much as he loved this girl.

Then it hit him.

She always stayed by his side, always took care of him, and put up with his rude comments.

She had even shed tears for him on more than one occasion. With Kagome in his arms, Inuyasha felt complete.

Little did the couple know that Naraku lingered nearby searching for Inuyasha's weakness. As he watched the two cuddle closer in each others arms, Naraku finally realized

the hanyou's one true weakness. "Kagome..."

Meanwhile back with the group of friends Inuyasha sensed a surge of pure evil. It was coming right at them!

Inuyasha stood up quickly, Kagome still in his arms; and placed herbehind himself.

"Stay behind me!" Said Inuyasha. Kagome gave him a confused glance but then nodded. She had learned to trust Inuyasha's instincts.

Kagara, Naraku, and Kanna all came out of the woods and stared at the unsuspecting group.

"Naraku, what the hell are you doing here?" Shouted Inuyasha.

Naraku quickly replied,"Now wouldn't you like to know you peice of.."

Inuyasha didn't wait to hear the rest as he quickly unsheathed his tessuiga.Naraku knew this as coming and it gave him just enough time to get a head start at running. His plan was now set into action.

Inuyasha stood there in awe as he watched Naraku's retreating back. So sure that Naraku and his incarnations had run away, Inuyasha took off running in the same direction as Naraku had.

Kagara was now way ahead of the group. She took out her fan and blew a strong wind back at Inuyasha. She had made it nearly impossible for Inuyasha to follow Naraku's scent.

As part one of the plan had been taken care of, Naraku turned around and headed backto the now unguarded Kagome!

Well what did u think? lemme kno .. plz review :) i will update soon I promise ( that is as long as i get sum good reviews wink hehe)


	2. Kagomes Abduction

Back at the place where the little group had set up camp, the friends waited patiently for

Inuyasha's arrival. However it wasn't Inuyasha that they saw first. It was Naraku.

"Naraku, what have you done with Inuyasha?" A brave Kagome asked.

Naraku looked over at the girl and into her eyes and saw both worry and hatred. Hatred for Naraku!

Kagome started to pull out her bow and arrow and began to take aim.

When before she knew what happened, Naraku had grabbed her. Taking hold of Kagome; Naraku,Kagome, and Kanna all flew away on Kagura's feather with Kagura! The last word heard out of Kagome's mouth before Naraku knocked her out was a loud plea to her love.

"Inuyasha!"

At the sound of his name Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Kagome!" He yelled.

"Damn it, it was a trap; how could I have been so stupid?"Said Inuyasha as he ran the fastest he had ever ran back towards where he left the group.

"Sango look its Inuyasha!" Shouted Miroku. "Wow I've never seen him run so fast."

Sango shook her head in agreement. As the group ran and flew after Naraku; Inuyasha was still hitting himself for leaving the group alone.

"If I was there Kagome wouldn't be in this mess!"

Meanwhile back at Naraku's castle Kagome woke up to find herself with her body and arms chained to a cold stone wall.

"Where am I?" She said to herself.

"You are in my home!" said a low evil voice.

Kagome kicked and moved trying to put up a struggle and break the chains but they were just too strong.

"Please just kill me and get it over with, but please don't hurt Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as tears started to pour from chocolate brown orbs.

She didn't care what happend to her as long as the one she loved was alright!

"Now why would I want to kill you, just yet when I could do far better things to make Inuyasha suffer with you alive." Asked Naraku

Kagome was too scared to ask just what he planned to do with her. Instead she struggled more and more kicking and screaming..

"Inuyasha!"

"Hahaha, you can't escape for you are Inuyasha's one true weakness and I am going to hold you captive to watch him suffer!"

With these words Naraku slowly walked over to Kagome and placed a gag in her mouth. This was soon followed by him pressing his body forcefully up against her own.

Kagome looked at him with terror in her eyes. As Naraku started to force himself on her, even more tears started to fall from her eyes.

Naraku looked up at the girl and slowly brought is right clawed hand down her front ripping off her clothes as well as leaving a long gash and a trail of blood.

Kagome winced in pain and let out a shriek that was muffeled by thegag. Naraku's plan was going all to well. He captured Inuyasha's one true love and was taking advantage of her and causing her pain.

WARNING!!! Heres where the rating goes up to R 

Naraku slowly brought his tongue down Kagomes body and over her now exposed breasts.

Naraku used his tongue and brought it over Kagomes right nipple and gently nibbled on it.

Naraku watched as the peaks of each nipple hardened in arrousal to his touch.

Kagome was terrified of Naraku and the fact that this arroused her!

Kagome looked down and saw Naraku removing her skirt with his teeth.

Scared stiff Kagome tried her best to struggle.. She could not let him rape her, She Would not allow it.. But the more she struggled the more turned on Naraku got.

He grabbed her skirt and underwear and ripped them off! He could smell her arrousal.. The bulge in his pants was throbbing.. The demon side of him was taking over. He could no longer control himself. Naraku threw off his own clothes and thrust himself hard inside her. He went harder and faster each time he entered her.

The pain was unbearable Kagome screamed and screamed each time only to be muffled by the gag. In between her legs had started to bleed from the thrusts of such pressure.

Naraku either didn't notice or didn't care as he continued to thrust inside of her. This is what he wanted more than anything. He was taking Kagome whether or not she wanted him to, and Inuyasha could do nothing about it!

A warm sensation was tingling throught Narakus giant erection until he felt as if he was about to explode from pleasure . With one last hard thrust he came.. letting his sperm enter Kagome.

As he was able to fufill his demon need.. he regained control of his demon side. He slowly removed himself from within Kagome and looked up into her eyes. There he was met with pain,sorrow,fear, and hatred.

Back at the group Sango, Miroku, and Shippo tried their best to keep up with Inuyasha

who was going at an extremely fast pace.

"Inuyasha slow down a little we can't keep up with you!" Shouted Miroku. Inuyasha turned and gave Miroku a cold glare then continued running.

"I have to save Kagome, there is no time to slow down!" He yelled as he sped up.

Miroku just sighed and nodded his head. He knew how worried and protective Inuyasha was of Kagome.

He also knew that Inuyasha was right, with Kagome in Naraku's hands there was no telling what might happen.

"Miroku I'm worried about Kagome.. what does Naraku plan to do with her?" asked Sango.

"I don't know Sango.. I just don't know.. I do however think that this has something to do with getting at Inuyasha." Miroku said matter-of-factly

"You mean you think he kidnapped Kagome because Naraku knew how much she meant to Inuyasha and knew that he would do anything for her?" Sango said eagerly

"That is what i am afraid of.. But with Naraku all we can do is guess.. there is no way to kno exactly what he plans to do." said Miroku

SO... How was that chapter? Too much lemon? not enough? How am i doing so far.. Review plz and lemme kno what you think.. Ill be sure to update soon :)


	3. The Proposition

Story : How Far Will Love Go?

By: Beccapatty

Rated: Pg-13 except chapter 2 which was rated R

Sorry about the first 2 chapters.. I forgot the disclaimer so here it is ..

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any the characters in this story! (Unfortunately) However if the true owner wished to sell.. Id Happily buy! :)

I only got 1 review.. but it is.. my first fan fic.. so im not that dissapointed.. hehe but id like to thank the one reviewer i did get..

animefreak-superfreak-- thanks for the review! It really inspired me to keep writing. glad u liked the first 2 chapters.. Yea i kno my grammer sucks.. but i figured that as long as everyone knows what i mean to say.. it doesnt matter (that and the fact that I suck with grammer!) hehe n e ways thanks again for the review.. I hope ya keep reading my story ! hehe

Anyways heres what you are all waiting for so..On with the story...

Chapter 3: The Proposition

At the castle.. Naraku raised his hands from where they were on Kagome's hips and carefully untied the gag.

After doing so however, he placed his lips up against hers with great force. Kagome fully aware of what he was doing did not allow him to kiss her.

She may not of been able to stop him from raping her but he would not kiss her. Not if she had anything to say about it. As soon as his lips touched hers she bit down real hard on his lip.

Pulling back suddenly due to shock Naraku realized the blood now trickiling down his lip. He raised a hand and slapped Kagome right across the face followed by punching her in her eye.

Even with the newly formed black eye and scratch marks along her face from where he slapped her, Kagome did not even flinch.

The emotional pain that Naraku had caused her, byraping her, was far worse than any physical pain could ever be. She felt violated, hurt, scared, but most of all, she felt dirty.

One question kept replaying in her head. How would she ever beable to face Inuyasha again?

Naraku looked up into the girl's eyes for a sign of fear or hatred.

Instead he stared into two empty brown eyes that showed no emotion. Kagome said no matter what she felt inside, she would not let him have the pleasure of seeing her feelings.

No , she would not let him see her fear.

As the group approached the castle, Inuyasha caught a strong scent in the air as it flowed through his nostrils. It wasn't a pleasant scent however. The smell was so strong it was even overpowering Naraku's. It was blood, Kagome's blood.

"Kagome, I'm coming for you just hold on!" Shouted Inuyasha.

"Just don't you die on me!"

Miroku and Sango looked over at the now furious hanyou and wondered just what had made him scream those words out. Then as they made it closer to the castle the smell was so strong that even Miroku and Sango finally got wind of it.

"Oh no that's Kagome's blood!" Cried Sango. "Whats that jerk Naraku doing to her?" Miroku looked over at Sango and put his arm around her as he wispered into her hear softly.

"Don't worry Sango, Kagome has the strongest will power out of us all Im sure she will be just fine. She knows that we all love her dearly and will do anything it takes to be able to see us again!" Wispered Miroku. That calmed Sango down quite a bit. She relaxed and put herhead on Miroku's shoulder.

"I hope your right!" She said softly into his ear before throwing both arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Unable to control her crys any longer Kagome shrieked out in pain as Naraku slashed and punched at her. The whole room was now covered in Kagome's blood.

Kagome felt weak as her vision started to blur. She had lost too much blood to be able to stay awake. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Naraku's dark green eyes staring at her.

It was what she saw within those eyes that would haunt her dreams hower. She could see him inwardly smiling as his eyes repeated one word over and over.

"Suffer, Suffer, Suffer.. Suffer!"

Naraku slowly picked up the nude girl and released her from her chains. Then he brought her outside the castle just as Inuyasha and the gang was arriving.

"Naraku, what have you done to Kagome?" Screamed Inuyasha. He looked over at the limp body in Naraku's hands.

"She better be all right or I'll make you wish you never were made from the theif Onigumo." "In fact I'll make you wish you were never even born to begin with!" Said Inuyasha as he felt his blood boil in hatred for Naraku.

"Hahaha, don't you worry Inuyasha she's still alive for now..all I did was take the one thing from her that you never had the chance to take!" Naraku looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes before screaming out,

"her virginity!"

The whole gang gasped and dropped their jaws in shock.

"How dare you... how dare you touch her like that, you filthy scum!" Screamed Inuyasha. A dark crimson reached his cheeks to show how angry he truly was. One thought replayed itself in his mind.

How dare Naraku touch the only woman he ever loved. Sure there was Kikyo, but he never truly loved her the way he loved and still loves Kagome. How dare he touch _his_ Kagome!

He was not going to get away with this. If it's the last thing he does Naraku was going to pay for what he did to his Kagome.

Inuyasha reached for his tessuiga and was about to unsheathe it when Naraku screamed out.

"Unsheathe that sword and the girl dies!" Naraku moved his clawed hand towards Kagome's throat to show he meant what he said.

Inuyasha quickly removed his hand from the sword and glared daggers at Naraku. Even more quickly Inuyasha changed the daggers to concern and worry for Kagome. Inuyasha looked up at Naraku before he spoke.

"Just tell us what you want, just please don't hurt Kagome!"

Naraku laughed one of his evil laughs before he turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"You truly care for this human don't you Inuyasha?" Bellowed Naraku.

Inuyasha looked at the ground but at the same time nodded his head in response.

Naraku laughed and replied,

"I see!" "Inuyasha I have a proposition for you; your life for Kagome's."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. He had heard correctly. He would gladly give his life for the one he loved. Although, doing so meant he would never be able to see Kagome again. He decided that as long as Kagome got to stay alive and well, Inuyasha would be happy, no matter what happened to him.

"Deal!" Said Inuyasha. He placed his tessiuga down to show he meant what he said and he would not put up a fight.

Slowly in Naraku's arms Kagome started to stir.

Sorry bout the cliffy hehe! Guess it means u will jus have to wait and read the next chapter to find out what happens! Plz Review :) .. just think.. The more reviews I get the sooner i'll update :) I love my reviewers :)


	4. What You Mean To Me

Title : How Far will love go?

Author : BeccaPatty

Chapter Title: What you mean to me.

Disclaimer: yea yea yea i dont own Inuyasha or any other characters from the series.. can we plzzzz get on with it? :)

Previously: 

"Deal," said Inuyasha. He placed his tessuiga down to show that he meant what he said.

Slowly in Naraku's arms Kagome started to stir.

Now on with the chapter.... "What you mean to me"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. SHe was in Naraku's arms! She did the same thing any other person would do in this situation. She screamed!

"AHHHHH" Kagome screamed.

Slowly she looked down and realized that she was naked. A faint blush crossed her cheaks as she quickly placed her hands around her chest.

Naraku looked down at the girl and handed her a white kimino he had waiting for when she was to awake. Kagome quickly placed it on as she got to her feet.

"What happened, Whats going on?" she asked

Naraku chuckeled lightly before replying and pointing to Inuyasha." Your mate over there is about to give his life for yours."

"No Inuyasha don't! Im not worth it, Please run all of you get away forget about me," Kagome screamed as tears started pouring out of her eyes.

Inuyasha cringed as he smelled the saltiness in the air. He knew she was crying and he hated to see her cry.

"Kagome please don't cry.. I can't stand seeing that beautiful face cry. You should always be happy!" Inuyasha looked with sorrowful eyes at his love. He knew that after this day he would never be able to see her at all.. He wouldn't be able to see all the good times when her eyes were filled with such joy, and never again would he be there to comfort her when she was like this with her eyes filled with tears. But for Kagome to live on, Inuyasha would give his life in a heartbeat.

"How can I be happy knowing what you're going to do? I'd rather die a thousand times than have to live without you!" Kagome screamed.

" I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!!!"

Inuyasha tried really hard to keep the tears from falling down his own cheeks. He couldn't , he wouldn't show his weakness. Not when he needed to be strong for Kagome. Inuyasha managed to say one last thing with one single tear escaping his eye before he gave himself up to Naraku. " I love you too Kagome!"

Naraku threw Kagome at Miroku and Sango. He quickly reached out and grabbed onto Inuyasha's Haorai(a/n : plz forgive the spelling) throwing the said hanyou into his own private barrier. The barrier was one of his strongest yet so Naraku didn't even worry about the now free miko and her spiritual arrows.Surely she would not be able to break his strongest barrier with a measly little arrow filled with spiritual powers.

Not this time at least.Sureee.. Time and time again she had been capable to do such in the past but this time wasdifferent..He had used all of his spare energy up just for this barrier.

As soon as Kagome got enought stregnth to stand up on her own she grabbed her bow and arrows and started shooting at the barrier that was holding the man she loved in it. Arrow after arrow tried to pierce through tbut just couldn't make it.

Inside the barrier without his tessuiga, Inuyasha, started to transform into his demon form. Naraku smirked at this for once inuyasha reached full demon Naraku would absorb him into his body to make himself stronger.

Kagome fell to her knees and cried into her hands. She just couldn;y break this barrier. She was going to lose her love to Naraku.

" INUYASHA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH! I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME!"Kagome screamed out tears flowing swiftly out of her eyes.

Kagome had just about lost all hope until all of the sudden.......

Wow Thats what ya call a cliffy huh?

Sorrry sorrry sorry!!! i havent updated in forever! I have been really really busy.. I Promise though that from now on i will make sure not to neglect my story. Plz Plz Plz review it would mean alot to me! :) hehe also thank you for those of you who have read and just have not chosen to review.. Ya still make me happy hehe :) I will be sure to update ASAP!!!


	5. Love: The Strongest Feeling Of Them All

Author : BeccaPatty

Title : How Far will love go?

Id like to dedicate this chapter to those 2 reviewers i had!.. Your Reviews really made my day letting me know that u like my first fan fic :) Thanks a bunch

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Master-editor - Thank you a ton for ur review! glad you liked the romance with Inu and Kag. they are by far my favorite couple.. i just think that Kikyo gets in the way for their relationship wayyy too much! :) thanks again for ur review!

Silver Hanyou Chan - thanks soo much! im glad ya like it .. having sad stuff in a story always gets me happy that its a good story and sad too either way it makes for a good story so i figured other ppl would agree with me hehe :) thanks for your review! :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: IM NOT SAYING IT!!! .. (Lawyer- You have to or u can get sued so just SAY IT!!!) Fine.. Whispers reallll loww I don't own Inuyasha or n e of the other characters .. just the plot I.. yes IIIIII created! :)

Previously:

Kagome fell to her knees and cried into her hands.. She just could NOT break this barrier

Then All of the sudden...

Now On with the chapter:....

"Love : The Strongest feeling of them all!"

All of the sudden a voiced flowed inside of Kagome's head.

"Try one last time to break the barrier that holds ur beloved.. Just this time instead of filling your arrows with hate towards Naraku fill them with the love you hold towards Inuyasha" " For love is the strongest feeling of them all, and can conquer all problems!"

Kagome thought about this for a second before coming to realizations with her self.. "Wait who are you and how are you in my head?"

The voice quietly responded.." i am the shikon no tamas guardian.. Midoriko"

Kagome sucked in a breathe before asking."But How?"

Midorikos voice once again spoke up." i have been keeping watch of the shikon no tama and when i saw what that evil man Naraku was doing i just had to step in." "After all I could not allow him to harm the new guardian of the jewel.. Whether it be physical or emotional hurt he causes."

Kagome silently nodded.. sure in her mind that Midoriko knew she had done so.

Slowly Kagome rose to her feet and took a deep breath. She then mustered up all of her power within her body and thought about the love she had for Inuyasha. How much she loved him in no matter what form he was in whether it be his demon form , human form , or his all the time hanyou form that she loved to no ends. She thought about all the good memories they had together, all the times he risked his life for hers.. just as he was doing now.. But Most of all she thought about how much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and raise a family with him. She could feel the power surging through her veins and she soon started to radiate that power.

"Wow look at that, Kagome is glowing purple" shouted Sango

THe threee group members stood in awe as they watched Kagome raise her arrow and aim directly at Inuyasha. She pulled back and let the arrow fly. Using up soo much energy Kagome couldn't even hold her body up any more.

Right before Kagome slipped into unconsciousness she managed to say one last thing.. "Thanks Midoriko!"

As Naraku stood on the side lines he watched the arrow reach it's target striking the barrier that Naraku had said to be his best yet. The barrier was only able to withstand one minute of the arrows penetration before the barrier broke and the arrow Inuyasha gently on his shoulder just enough to release its power into the demon and turned him back into his hanyou state.

"NO This can't be ! That Stupid Bitch, How could she foil my plans yet again?!" Screamed Naraku

"Don't you ever talk ill of Kagome, In fact I never wan't to hear such a heavenly name spill from your vile lips ever again!"

"You will pay for ever harming her or any of my friends .. NARAKU THIS IS THE END!" Screamed Inuyasha.

Quickly Inuyasha ran over to tessuiga unsheathed it and swung it at Naraku. "Kaze No Kizu!!" shouted Inuyasha

As the power from his wind-scar and the little bit of power that Kagome had transferred to him ,from her arrow, Hit Naraku it was just enough to kill him.

Naraku's body burst into flames and all that was left when the flames and smoke had subsided was the fully completed shikon no tama. Inuyasha picked up the jewel and ran over to Kagome. Gently he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to Kaedes. The rest of the group following quickly behind them.

When Kagome woke up she found herself lying in her sleeping bag inside Kaede's hut. As she slowly sat up she scanned the hut. She saw all of her friends softly sleeping all around her. That is, all EXCEPT.. a certain hanyou.. Inuyasha was right next to Kagome watching over her as she slept.

"Inuyasha, how did I get here? What happened?" asked a very confused Kagome.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her so near him. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped him or the soft smile that graced his lips afterwards.

"Lay back down Kagome, it's a Longgg story."

**NOT THE END YET **

Well thats it for this chapter .. There is still One more chapter to go and that will sum up the rest of the story.. I really hope u are enjoying and have enjoyed my first fanfic! Plzzz let me know what you think and Press the little button down there..

and **PLZZZZ REVIEW!!!!!!**  
Just remember the sooner u guys review the sooner the last chapter will be up :) i would like to get at least 3 more reviews for this story then id have 7 :) hehehe thats my lucky number! sooo plzzzzzzz Review and i will be more than happy to supply u with ur chapter! :)


	6. What To Wish For?

Author : BeccaPatty

Story: How Far Will Love Go?

DISCLAIMER: i will finally admit my defeat:( :( I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS!

Thanks soo much for all u ppl who reviewed! im glad that people out there actually liked my story:) I will have to write sum more after this ones huh? hehe dont worry i have lots of ideas.. n i will write quicker this time too .. I promise hehe anyways id just like to say thanks to my reviewers now! .. :)

Review Responses:

**Master-Editor**- Thanks i really thought that the love filled arrow would be a cool way for her to express herself.. i also figured.. heck shes a miko she must be able to do that hehe n e ways thanks for keeping track of this story and reviewing! im really glad uve enjoyed the story! Lemme kno what u think of the ending and be sure to check out my newest story :) thanks again!

**silver hanyou chan**- thankz a bunch for the review.. glad u like my story:) hehe yea had to have a lil suspense in the story and almost kill Inuyasha sry bout that hehe hope u like how this ends.. be sure to review me and tell me what u think of the ending. oo and also check out my other story im workin on :) its called The New Girl At Shikon High .. u can find it easy enought by clicking on my author name :) enjoy

Last time : "Lay back down Kagome, it's a Longg Story!"

Now on for the final chapter! ENJOY!

**"What to wish for?"**

As Inuyasha told Kagome of the past events he could smell the increase of salt in the air. He abrubtly looked up from where he'd been staring at his lap through the entire story to see that Kagome's eyes were indeed filled with tears.

"Whats wrong Kagome? Please don't cry" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha, I was sooooo scared I had lost you forever!" cried Kagome as she pulled Inuyasha into a tight embrace.

Said Hanyou looked down at the girl who had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck , and smiled one of his rare heart filled smiles.

As Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him he said...

"Oh Kagome I'm sorry I worried you but you know even if I'm now always there for you in body my spirit will always remain by your side! I love you Kagome, with everything i have and more, I'd have gladly given up my life just to be able to see your heart warming smile one last time."

"Inuyasha you don't know how much that means to me..but all i really want is for us to stay together forever!" Kagome said.

With a new found confidence Inuyasha looked Kagome straight in the eyes and asked her the one question he'd been dying to ask her ever since the day she came into his life.

"Kagome, Will you be my mate?"

Kagome's eyes filled up with tears once again. This time however they were tears of joy.

"Yesss Inuyasha of course I'll be your mate, It's all I've ever wanted!" Kagome shouted with a huge smile on her face.

Inuyasha looked at her with loving eyes and asked her what she knew about demon mating. Kagome explained that she had hoped one day she may have to know something so she had asked Sango(a demon exterminator.. so of course she would know about demons) what was involved.

"I was told that the demon would have to bite and mark their mate right before they .. umm .. well .. you know.. " Kagome said with a very evident blush crossing her features.

Inuyasha smirked a cocky smirk thinking about how innocent his little Kagome was if she was soo shy to say sex. He was glad he'd get to show her pleasure and get rid of that awful stench of Naraku off his angel all in one.

Inuyasha helped Kagome remove her hair back away from her neck . He made a quick glance into Kagome's eyes asking permisson. " Are you sure you're ready this might hurt a bit?"

Kagome mearly smiled and shook her head yes. She was sure she'd be ready for anything with Inuyasha around her.

Inuyasha gently leaned down and licked her pulse point, loving the way it jumped under is minstrations before plunging his fangs into his mates neck.

Kagome gave a quick gasp but otherwise showed no proof that it had caused her any pain.

Late all throughout the night Kagome and Inuyasha made love under the full moon and fell asleep in each others arms on a grassy hill right under the stars.

( sorry ppl i really dont want to have ANOTHER lemon in here i already had kagome raped.. i dont wanna risked getting kicked off hehe for all u hentais out there Use your hentai imaginations .. hehe)

Early the next morning as the suns rays shot out from the sky, Kagome started to stir.

Thinking back she remembered last night and just had to smile.. but there was something different today.. her hearing was Incredible. She could almost swear she heard Inuyasha's own heart beat. Wait a minute Kagome thought.. how the hell can i hear that?

Slowly Kagome reached towards where her ears were supposed to be. but for some reason they were gone! Now Kagome was paniking.. what the hell? slowly she reached up on the top of her head and found two small triangular shaped ears. So Kagome did what any other person would have in this situation.. She Screamed!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH What the hell happened.. why do i have Ears like Inuyasha."

She all of the sudden could taste the coppery taste of blood. She had accidently bit her lip while she was screaming.. wait a second.. when the hell did her teeth get sooo big.. She reached up and found Pointy fangs in place of her once normal human teeth. While admiring her fangs she once again accidently cut her lip but with her nails.. wait not nails.. claws!

"AHHHHHHHHH I've got Fangs and claws too! " Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha shot right up at the sound of Kagome's screaming. "What .. huh .. Kagome whats .. Wronggggg?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped about a mile when he saw Kagome.

Kagome was now more shapely then before in all the right places and her baby fat was surprisingly gone.. Kagome had the cutest pair of black hanyou dog ears on her head of now black with silver streaked hair. Perfect lucious lips and paler skin, along with deadly claws and fangs. and her eyes.. Were the most gorgeous shade of green he had ever seen.

Slowly Inuyasha gulped hoping Kagome wouldn't be too mad at him for forgetting the most important part of mating with a demon. He quickly explained to her that when he mated with her and marked her he transferred his blood and dna into her.. Hence forth making her into a hanyou as well. When Inuyasha was done telling his story he looked down obviously ashamed and waiting for the huge SiT he was sure to come. but none came.

"Oh Inuyasha this is wonderful, now i can live with you even longer and will even be able to protect myself a bit more" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a long passionate loving kiss.

When the two pulled apart from the kiss Kagome pounced on Inuyasha and licked his pulse point right before she sunk HER fangs into HIS neck... Withdrawing her fangs and licking the blood from his neck Kagome smiled proudly at what she had done.

"There now everyone knows I'm yours and your mine" said Kagome as she looked at the now healing mark that would be her scar SHE had made.

Inuyasha pulled her off of him and looked at her smiling first then getting more serious he asked.. "now what are we going to do about the jewel now that it's complete?"

"I'ts up to you, after all you worked so hard getting all of the peices!" Said Kagome

Inuyasha thought long and hard about what he could possibly want now that his deepest desire came true. Finally Inuyasha came up with the PERFECT wish..

" I Wish that Miroku and Sango and their heirs could live long and happy lives together for as long as me and Kagome live." said Inuyasha.

A bright pink light surrounded Kagome and Inuyasha then Miroku and Sango, who were now walking toward Kagome and Inuyasha. The wish was complete.

"Inuyasha that was the perfect wish now our friends will be able to live happily together with us for a reall long time! Thank you so much!" Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms and kissed him until they had to pull away to breathe.

"Wow" was all Inuyasha could say. He stood up and helped Kagome to her feet.

Walking hand in hand the two hanyous, houshi, taija,kitsune, and neko youkia all walked back to the village where they could live out the rest of their lives without fear and with plenty of love and happiness.

**THE END**

Finally the end of my first story! I hope u enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! thanks for all of you who reviewed .. They really helped me gain motivation.. If ya wanna LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF MY FIRST STORY! thanks a bunch all reviews would be appreciated.. :)


End file.
